Bitácora de un secuestro
by Member Unknow
Summary: Es por mi cumpleaños, espero que les guste ;)


Bitácora de un secuestro.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[La nana la despertó a las 6 con 42...]  
  
-Vamos mi nena, es hora de levantarse...  
  
[La nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz]  
  
Mientras estira su menudo cuerpecito...  
  
[recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con Dios]  
  
-Dios, bendice a toda mi familia, que nunca nos falte salud y amor...  
  
  
  
[acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz]  
  
-En el nombre del padre... del hijo... y del espiritu Santo...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[¿De quién es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur?]  
  
-Amén...- La nena baja a almorzar con su familia... mientras platica amenamente con sus padres... terminado el almuerzo, se dispone a ir a la escuela...  
  
[Armada con libros de textos la lleva el chofer]  
  
-Adios mamá, adios papá...  
  
  
  
[Mamá la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos]  
  
-Adios mi nena, cuidate mucho y has todas tus tareas...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[La nena tiene nueve años ¿Cómo iba a saber,   
  
que hace más de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos?]  
  
-Después de tanto tiempo... estara en nuestras manos...  
  
[Y el auto que espera a dos cuadras, enciende el motor]  
  
-¡No escaparas de nosotros... !  
  
[Un tiro en la cien al chofer]  
  
-¡¡¡Ryo!!! ¡¡¡Nooo!!!  
  
[La nena va a la deriva,]   
  
-¿Que pasa? Ryo, ¡¡¡responde!!!  
  
[un árbol detiene la inercia,]  
  
-Dios, ¿pero que pasa?  
  
  
  
[ellos la tienen rodeada]   
  
-¿Quienes son ustedes?   
  
[Su frente dio contra el cristal   
  
y le ha abierto una herida]  
  
-Me duele mucho... ¡¡¡ayudenme...!!!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Los vecinos se encierran con llave,]  
  
-Dios Santo... pobre nena...  
  
  
  
[nadie ha visto nada]  
  
-Mai, ¡cierra esa ventana!...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
[y la mano que mató a su chofer   
  
ahora le opaca los gritos]  
  
-Suelt... mmmhhphmhphh  
  
[La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy. ]  
  
-Tu precio es muy alto... 1000000 de dls...(1 millon de dolares) por ti...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz]  
  
-Mamita... papito... todo esta muy oscuro...  
  
  
  
[En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas]  
  
-No veo la luz del sol...  
  
  
  
[Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país]  
  
-Los dolares son más valiosos que cualquier otra moneda...  
  
  
  
[Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte.]  
  
-Y si no llegasen a entregan lo acordado... la nena... ¡morira...!   
  
[La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de inglés.]  
  
-En estos momentos... deberia estar en mi clase de inglés... mami... quiero verte...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[La nena es un bulto amarrado en un Chrysler café]  
  
-Ahora, permaneceras quietecita y sin hacer ruido... ¡¿entiendes?!  
  
  
  
[Un zapato le oprime la espalda]  
  
-Señor, me lastima mi... mmhhphmhphh  
  
  
  
[un pañuelo, la boca]   
  
-Mmmhhphmhphh...  
  
[La nena está muerta de miedo]  
  
"Dios Mio, ¿que esta pasando?"  
  
  
  
[y no entiende porqué]  
  
"¿Porque a mi?"  
  
  
  
[la nena no sabe que a veces también Dios se equivoca]  
  
"¿Acaso me he equivocado el algo o con alguien? ¿me equivoque contigo?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[La nena es desvelo y noticia]  
  
-¡¡¡Mi nena tiene que aparecer...!!!   
  
[La nena no está.]  
  
-Ya la buscamos señora... la nena no esta...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Su planeta cambió de tamaño y mide cuatro por tres]  
  
"Este lugar se siente muy pequeño... tengo miedo..."  
  
  
  
[Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta]  
  
"Se siente un poco tibio... es mi amigo el sol...  
  
  
  
[La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes]  
  
"¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?"  
  
[La nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta]  
  
"La pesadilla ha term... no, no era una pesadilla...  
  
  
  
[La nena ya lleva tres meses buscando un porqué.]  
  
"¿Porque... estoy aqui?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[6 kilos de menos]  
  
-Tiene que agradecernos... ahora ya no se quejara de que esta engordando... jajaja...  
  
[La nena tiene llagas rosadas]  
  
"Siento mucho dolor... mi cuerpo debe estar muy lastimado..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[Papá casi loco]  
  
-Mi nena tiene que aparecer... tiene que ¡¡¡aparecer!!!  
  
  
  
[Mamá de nuevo en los hospitales]  
  
-¿Segura que no esta?... busquenla bien por favor... esta es su fotografia... es la más reciente... por favor ¡¡¡ayudenme a encontrarla!!!...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada]  
  
-Quiero el dinero completo... sin dinero... no hay nena...  
  
  
  
[la misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenirs corporales]  
  
-Es hermoso...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Y el miedo se ríe de todos]  
  
(Este es mi juego... no saldran de esta... nadie...)  
  
  
  
[y se frota las manos]  
  
(Comenzare mi estrategia... jajaja)  
  
  
  
[el futuro pone cara de perro]  
  
{Ya disfrutaron la alegria...}  
  
  
  
[si se le da la gana.]  
  
{Ahora... les toca hacer ese pago... paguen por la felicidad obtenida}  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz]  
  
"¿Cuanto tiempo tiene de que no veo a mi sol?  
  
  
  
[en la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas]  
  
"El sol no puede verme desde aqui dentro..."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país]  
  
-Espero y sean reales, limpios... sino... hasta aqui queda todo...  
  
  
  
[Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte]  
  
-Más vale que se den prisa... la nena no puede esperar más... jajaja...  
  
  
  
[La nena ya lleva diez meses sin ir al ballet.]  
  
"Creo que... je... he perdido practica con el ballet..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[El día indicado el dinero está debajo de un puente]  
  
-Por fin tendré mi millón y me largare de este mugre país...  
  
  
  
[La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada]  
  
-Espere... quiero sentir el aire, pero... me duelen mis ojos...  
  
  
  
[Todo marcha como pactaron]  
  
-No cometan ninguna tonteria... tengo a todos bien vigilados...  
  
  
  
[no hay ningún pendiente]  
  
-Y tu mocosa... sin decir palabra... ¿de acuerdo?...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara]  
  
-¡Buenos días!  
  
[la nena reconoce en el rostro alguien familiar]  
  
-E... eres... eres ¡¡¡tu!!!  
  
  
  
[los planes después del incidente han debido cambiar.]  
  
-Ahora mismo me las pagaras...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Y que pasa después Akane? -grita enajenada Nabiki...  
  
-Dios Mio que historia más triste y escalofriante...- la voz temerosa de Kasumi daba su opinión  
  
-Ya Akane, no la hagas de emoción, dinos el final y luego te vas a donde te de la gana...- ese era Ranma, ansioso por conocer el final.  
  
-Pues... creanme que no les agradara saberlo... -respondio Akane cabizbaja...  
  
-¿Y eso porque? si es muy interesante- objetó Nabiki.  
  
-Pues porque fue real...- sus lagrimas se avecinaban a salir.  
  
-¿Real? y tu ¿como lo sabes?- Kasumi se asusto de verdad.  
  
-Pues... porque yo conozco a "la nena"...  
  
-Na, no te creo Akane... deja de decir payasadas...- bufo Ranma.  
  
-No son payasadas... a mi me consta...- levanto la mirada con un dejo de terror.  
  
-Akane...  
  
-Me tengo que ir... se me hace tarde...  
  
-¿Te acompaño?- Ranma se ofrecio a acompañarla  
  
-No... muchas gracias Ranma- y se inclino levemente hacia su prometido  
  
-¿Llegaras temprano a casa?- Kasumi la cuestiono  
  
-Claro hermana... estare aqui a tiempo para la cena- Akane fingio una sonrisa  
  
-Solo espero que algun dia te dignes a contarnos ese final- Nabiki la miraba desafiante  
  
-Si claro... -el tono de voz de Akane era sarcastico  
  
-Bueno Akane, que te valla bien... yo me retiro- se despidio Ranma mientras se dirigia al dojo  
  
-Entonces, me voy...- y se retiro corriendo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y en la calle...  
  
-No... no puedo decirles que... -las lagrimas bañaban violentamente su hermoso rostro- no podre...- sentia como el poco aire se le iba de los pulmones- no puedo soportarlo más... ¡¡¡no podre!!!- gritaba mientras pequeñas gotas de agua humedecian aun más su ya mojado rostro a causa de las lágrimas.  
  
-Todavia el recuerdo... sigue fresco...- ahora, sus lagrimas se confundian con la lluvia- pero algun dia... tendre que decircelo a todos...- lloraba inconsolablemente mientras sus ojos enrojecian aun más y se sentaba en la fria acera.  
  
-Algun día tendre que decirles que...- decia mientras se levantaba y se restregaba los ojos con sus manos sucias- les dire que... la nena... la nena ¡¡¡ERA Y SOY YO!!!- y mientras gritaba eso a todo pulmón se iba corriendo a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Pero unos ojos y orejas felinos habian visto y escuchado todo... desde la casa, y mientras observaba a la bella chica Tendo correr hacia la nada... la felina lloraba... lloraba por su eterna rival... y amiga...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Otro churro hecho por mí... se nota ¿no?  
  
Espero sus opiniones de esto, es por mi cumpleaños... de mi para mi :D, sip, ayer domingo fue mi cumple :'( estoy más vieja y demacrada...  
  
Ahora no va chiste :( dado que la historia es muy triste... no me demanden, la canción la tome prestada :P. 


End file.
